Many Stories, Many Years Later
by DStrife13
Summary: Sequel to Switched Realities! Six months have passed and Dante and Lola think trouble is behind them, but it was only the beginning of the long road ahead of them and the others...
1. Chapter 1

**_Well here we go! The sequel to Switched Realities! As my spring break continued to go on, I thought of many stories for a possible sequel and couldn't decide on one. That was when I decided that it should be a story that tells many that show the years passing by as Lola becomes older and such. Well on to the story!_**

**Disclaimer- Capcom owns this franchise and the author is only a huge fan of the series.**

**Many Stories,Many Years Later:Chapter One Beginning**

_Six Months Later_

I was way too happy. Too happy that I thought I was going to explode at any second.

What did I do to deserve this? But I didn't care about thinking about the past long ago. All I knew was that I was living all the _Devil May Cry _fans' dream...Well except for the part of being transferred from my world to another all because Vergil wanted to kill me and use my blood. But I ended up going back to my world after I somehow ''died'' and now Dante and the others exist in my world. (Dante said something about how our worlds collided.)

So here I was walking in the busy city streets and making my way to the Devil May Cry. People went on with their life and cars passed by. The weather was getting warm again and that had put me in a good mood. I didn't seem to mind that I was carrying a heavy backpack and a violin case to top it off. My mind was focused on one thing. And soon enough, I reached my destination. The neon sign was like a welcome to me. With my only free hand,I opened the front doors and called out:

''Dante?!'' My big eyes searched around the messy place but my eyes caught hold of a leaning figure on the couch. There was a biker magazine on the person's face and a wave of silver hair was sticking out. Smirking,I dropped my backpack and violin case with a loud thud. No movement from Dante.

''That's not very nice.'' He said from underneath.''I was barely getting some sleep.''

''Barely?'' I picked up my stuff and moved them aside.''Don't you usually sleep in the day while work in the night?''

''You know how eating a lot can make people sleepy.'' I saw a smirk as Dante removed the magazine from his face and sat up.

''You just got in,didn't you?'' I raised an eyebrow. He remained quiet.''Still looking for Vergil?''

''I don't want any more of him trying to get you.'' He explained.''I don't want it to happen again.''

''But it's been six months since it happened.'' I walked to him.''He hasn't been up and you made sure the Temen-ni-gru will never be used again.'' I recalled of us going back to the underground part of the tower and with the help of Nero, they destroyed the remains.

''He'll think of something up once he's not feeling so weak...'' Dante eyed me from his silver bangs. ''Nero and I got him pretty good once he...'' He stopped there.

''...Attempted to kill me?'' I finished. It felt as if the little scar on my stomach suddenly burned as I said it.'' Don't worry. As long as you are here,Dante the devil hunter,then you will always be there.''

''Pfft. As long as your pure blood serves a purpose.'' Dante added. My face dropped.

''Haha...'' But my bored laugh was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing. Dante stood up from the couch and walked to the desk and picked up the reciever. Within a few moments of words,he threw it back on the cradle.

''Job.'' He walked to the rack and put on his coat.

''Guess I'll go home.'' I went to go get my stuff. ''Homework and such.'' I sounded bored.''Blah! Geometry...World Geography...It'll only take me little time to finish these assignments...'' Then I went to damsel in distress like.''Then what am I going to do afterwards?!'' I even threw my forearm against my forehead.

''Haha.'' Dante did a bored laugh.''Like I am going to take you on a mission.'' I frowned as he walked to me.

''Later. Okay?'' Dante placed a gloved hand on my head and messed with it.''Do you want me to walk you home,little girl?''

''What am I?!'' I fixed my hair back in it's usual place.''Six?!'' I walked out but sticked my head back in.''Yes,please.''

The sky was no longer a blue color as Dante took me home. The city life slowly went from daylight to the nightlife. The air felt cooler and a soft breeze slipped past us.

''So Dante...'' I began as I looked up him ,beside me.

''Hmm?''

''When do you think I'll be good enough to go with you on your missions?'' I watched for his expressions from the corner of my eye.

''You're quite an eager,adventerous girl,aren't you?'' Dante asked instead.

''Answer my question.'' I said to him.

''Well...Guess when you're not so weak and more stonger.'' He thought.''When you know how to fight...How to defend...But...'' Dante stopped in his place.

''But what?'' I stopped ahead of him and looked back.

''But I don't want you risking your life. '' His ice blue eyes looked at me.''Not again.''

It was a moment of silence until Dante started walking again.

''C'mon let's go.'' And it was all silence afterwards.

We made it to where I lived in no time and we stopped at the footsteps of my house.

''Have fun.'' I said to him as I started walking up the steps.''Go slay a few demons for me.''

''Don't be mad.'' Dante said to me.''I'm just doing this for your safety.''

''I know.'' I looked at him,grabbing the handle to the front door.''You always have. Night.'' And I went in.

* * *

_Dante's POV_

I felt bad for the girl.

I had some understanding of her and that she loved adventure and excitement.

But I didn't like the idea of her life being in danger.

I made my way through the busy streets and little by little,the streets began to be less crowded til it was nothing more than just me on the street...Alone. I was nearing the warehouses and the area seemed cold all of a sudden. Silence filled the streets. But I didn't seem to have a care. I was used to it so I let my mind wander back to Lola.

Was Lola's life really safe? Or was it just the beginning of something? Vergil knew of her pure blood and myself knew her blood was something. I remembered back when he stabbed her. The moment her blood began to drip from her, it felt as if this sensation occured. I felt this strong aura as me and Nero rushed to her side after we took care of Vergil. Even Nero felt it as well. Then as we took her back to her world for hopes of her living,her wounds healed and the sensation was gone. I just hope other demons weren't aware of her and will never will. But that led me thinking...

I stopped as looked ahead of my path;looking vunerable as I could. My eyes closed for a moment and listened closely...

There, a roar of anger was heard and it was getting nearer. But I remained where I was...

''Just get closer...''I thought as the roar was getting louder.

It happened all at once as I grabbed hold of Rebellion and swung with a mighty force. A demon roared in agony as blood sprayed past me. I could hear it fall to the ground. Rebellion was in in my tight grip as I looked around me. Demons were jumping down to where he was,all around him. Just by the look of them,I knew they were the weak ones.

''What? That's all?'' I asked them over their roars. ''Man, I am sure disapointed.'' And I charged up to them.

Blood sprayed all over as I got one demon from one side to the other...or got them mutliple times. Within no more than two minutes,the fighting stopped without me realizing I was stabbing a slayed demon. I looked around once more and waved Rebellion to get the blood off. Once that was done,I seathed the sword onto my back and started walking back where I came from.

''Maybe I could've let Lola come with me...Those demons weren't so hard...'' Realizing what I was talking about,I hit myself.

_Think Dante! Those demons were easy for you cause you are simply a half demon and Lola is a human! You really want to put her life in danger and then end up seeing her dead body?! Would you still think that if that were to ever happen?! But...Look at Lady...She's human but she's a mean devil hunter...But Lola isn't Lady! You don't know if Lola has any skills..._

I continued on fighting in my head as my course changed from going to the Devil May Cry to somewhere else...

* * *

_Lola's POV_

It was too early for me to fall asleep not was I even tired to begin with.

_C'mon...Show yourself you are something. Think...Think..._

I brought my arms out high as I stood on my toes as my ears listened to the music that was playing in the background. There,at the changed of the melody of the song,my eyes opened.

I made room in the center of my bedroom so there I was swinging around my arms and legs. My long hair was flying around me for I had to desire to put it in a ponytail. I threw a punch here and there and kicked with either one or both legs. Throwing myself to the floor, I cartwheeled frontwards and threw a high kick. Grateful my sleeping family members' rooms were at the other side of the house,I continued on...

Just as the fast paced song was fading away,I stopped with a pose,breathing heavily. I walked to my stereo and turned it off. After that, I walked to my bed and fell to it. I wonder how Dante was doing with his job...Just as I was thinking of that half demon,a soft knock tapped onto my window. It startled me as I jumped from my bed and looked at the window.

''Dante?!'' I ran to the window and opened it. ''How...did...you...?'' I glanced past him and saw him barely having his toes on the ledge of the window. There was no tree or anything to help his support.

''I just jumped and can you hurry up and step aside?!'' I did so and he got into my bedroom. ''What brings you here?''

''Oh. Finished my job. Easy.'' Dante spoke as if he was bragging. ''Decided to see what you were doing...''

I froze as he said that.

''And wow you do seem to have skills.'' Dante motioned his hands in a clapping manner.''Impressive.''

''Well I've been praticing.''

''Hmm...I wonder what can happen if guns are added into the picture.'' Dante then said to me.

''Well it doesn't hurt to try.'' I began.

''But of course we'll have to this do elsewhere if guns are added.'' He then said to me. ''With the safety on as well.''

''Of course.'' I said to him. ''Think Lady wouldn't mind helping me? Human to human?'' I pointed to myself and moved it front and back as if Lady was in front of me.

''If she can.'' Dante looked around my room and then took a seat on a chair near my desk. I sat at the edge of my bed.

''So how was the job?'' I brought my legs up and crossed them indian style.''Let me guess. The demons were no match for your mighty sword and trusty guns?'' He simply smiled with his ice blue eyes looking smug. ''I take that as a yes.''

''It is so boring fighting weak demons.'' Dante began.''I need something stronger. Something that's tough and the battle can last more than just a few minutes.''

''You might want to be careful,Dante.'' I warned him. ''Ever heard of the saying 'Be careful on what you wish for?' Here you are wishing for a tough demon and what if something bad happens?'' He became quiet and realizing what I was trying to point out.

''I'll take you somewhere safe.'' He told me.

''But Dante, we don't know where Vergil could've gone to. What if he told other demons about what's so special about me? What if he came back and bought others with him?''

''He prefers working alone in case you didn't notice.'' Dante interrupted.

''Well still. I don't think I need any more scars.'' I said to him.

It was all silence in my room. Me and Dante just looked at each other. It was clear neither of us wanted to give in. Here we go again.

''Well it is getting late.'' Dante broke the silence. ''I should let you go get some sleep.''

''You need sleep as well.'' I tried to make the aura in the room to seem nondepressing. ''Let' not worry about Vergil,okay? Just go to your shop and sleep on your bed. Not on the couch nor the desk. ''

''You sound like Trish.'' Dante let out a laugh as he opened my window.

''Just go home and sleep.''

''Okay. I will. Night.'' And there, he jumped out. I instanly followed him but once I poked my head out of the window,he wasn't anywhere to be found. Afterwards,I closed the window,turned the lights off and laid on my bed.

''Typical showoff.'' I muttered.

And for some strange reason,it felt like he would be laughing right now if he were ever to hear me say that.

_Goodness. I really need to get to writing. Well in two weeks,school will over and it will be summer vacation! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I am tired and I hate Mondays...I know there are finals to be worrying about but yeah, I'm just going to continue writing this instead. HA!(Besides,I only need to worry about Geometry.)_

**Disclaimer-I'm sure you've read this many times. Capcom owns the franchise and I am merely a fan of the series. **

**Many Stories,Many Years Later:Chapter Two:Long Day**

_Two months later..._

''And shoot!''

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

It was all silence as I found myself on the ground,catching up with my breath. In my hands, were two smoking 9mm. A few strands of my hair covered my face as sweat beaded down my face.

''Wow. She hit the center of the makeshift target.'' I heard Lady say as she examined the target.

''Damn'' I then heard Dante. I looked up and they were right. The makeshift target was torn in half from where the bullet shot through. Wow. That was an improvement. Once I made sure the guns I held were put away properly in the holsters,I walked up to where Lady and Dante were.

''So how did I do?'' I asked though the answer was clearly right there.

''You're learning faster than I expected you would be.'' Lady began. Her different colored eyes seemed eager. ''Maybe you were supposed to be made into a devil hunter,after all.'' Dante frowned a bit. ''I mean you jumped backwards just as you were grabbing hold of your guns and when you faced the target,you started shooting just as I yelled the command. The second bullet you shot hit the center.''

''And you did well with the knives.'' Dante added but he looked at my left hand.''Well almost. You did manage to cut yourself by accident.''

''That was just a a small cut.'' I held my bandaged hand. ''Nothing deadly.''

When the training session began, the other two insisted I start with throwing knives. I managed to get the hang of it but just as we were slowly going to the guns, I grabbed the wrong end of knife...Well I guess it felt nice, feeling the cool blade in this hot warehouse.

''Hey. She did good today.'' Lady defended me. ''It was just an accident. That thing sorted of happened to me,all those years ago.''

Dante looked at the two of us for a moment.

''Okay. You did well,Lola.'' The half demon said to me. ''Sorry but I need to meet up with Morrison. You'll be alright?''

''Always am.'' I told him. For some reason, he smirked and started walking off. ''I saw that.'' He merely waved his hand goodbye and was gone.

''That's Dante.'' Lady said outloud. I let out a laugh.

''Well that's enough for today isn't it?'' I asked and Lady nodded. We grabbed our stuff and walked out ,closing the door behind us.

It was still day with the sun directly above us. The sky was a bright blue with a cloud not seen in the sky. We walked out of the area where the warehouses were located at and into a not so busy street. Much to my dismay,she still wore her outfit from _Devil May Cry 4_.

''You know, I was shocked when you told me you wanted to learn how to be a devil hunter.'' Lady then told me after a few laughs about Dante's behavior. ''You wanted to learn. Between human and human.''

''I'm suprised that Dante gave in.'' I then told her. ''Usually, he changes the subject when I start talking about it.''

''Well guess you haven't noticed it much as I have.'' Lady began.

''Uh?'' I looked up to her.

''Ever since you appeared,Dante has seem to change a bit.'' Lady looked on ahead of our path.''He seems rather protective of you.''

''Well I was almost lost,months ago.'' I added.''Well I know he doesn't want any more demons to take more lives of innocent people.''

''Yes but I'm sensing something with you.'' She then said.''Like you were meant for you two to cross paths.'' My eyes widened. ''But it is just a theory.'' I let out a sigh.

''He's just being protective, therefore in case Vergil appears once more.'' I suggested as I came to a stop.''Where this is were we seperate. I need to run a few errands.''

''Alright. Well catch you later,Lola.'' Lady nodded off to me,and walked off. I watched her disappear into the crowd and I left.

_Like you were meant for you two to cross paths..._

I shook that out of my head.

''More like by accident...''

I was in dire need of a new collection of books so the first I did was head to the bookstore. It was busy as usual with many people crowded into the small coffee shop area. I quickly made my way past the crowd and started browsing around. I looked at the manga section but saw no new volumes so I continued on. That was when I came upon a section that caught my eye. I had come upon books dealing with mythology and my hand instanly grabbed one and opened it.

The hardback book told stories of legends and stories that were clearly old. It was those type of stories people used to tell their kids but overtime the tradition faded away as time did. Flipping through the pages,I was filled enough with stories but one sentence caught my eye.

_And may the blood of the pure maiden bring about world's demise... _

I flipped back toward the page and read the beginning of it.

_When the world was overun by demons,a demon awoke to the cries of the human race and turned his back away from his brethen..._

''Oh let me guess...'' But I continued on reading.

_And the name of that demon was Sparda..._

''Hmm,Dante's dad.'' I skimmed through the paragraphs.''He used Lady's ancestor's blood to seal the deal...Ah. Here we go.''

_But the trouble is not yet over. Many,many years from now, the world will be in trouble as a prophecy speaks about the demons' return. When the demon's will return to take back the land and rule over the humans. And may the blood of the pure maiden bring about world's demise when her blood reaches the red light below us._

Creeped out,I closed the book and put it back,properly in it's place. But a male voice spoke out:

''But the red light is locked away thanks to the deeds of Sparda. As long as the red light is locked and the maiden is in the arms of the guardian,the world is safe. And story is told ,there is only one special maiden to be able to bring about this demise. The light shows her to others who seek her with a passion.''

I looked to my left and right there was a young man. He startled me with him there and I jumped. I dropped my small bag as my heart sped up.

''Oh sorry.'' His voice was soothing. He was on his knees and picked up my bag before I reached it. From there,I got a good view of him.

He appeared to be around my age. The young man's chestnut hair was in a perfect disaray and his hazel eyes matched well his with light skin. He clearly knew how to dress as he was in a nice collar shirt along with a pair of black dress pants. I stood up before he stood back up with my bag and looked at me in a sincere way.

''Sorry to have startled you once more.'' The young man said once again. He let his hand that held my bag toward me and I took it slowly.''I was heading to this section and saw you were reading the book I have read once before.''

''I see you read it many times.'' I tried to go with the conversation.''You quoted it by memory.''

''You were reading the story of Sparda.'' He added. ''Many people hardly remember that legend.''

''Well things fade as time passes.'' I said to him.''It just caught my eye and I started reading it. So you know it as well?''

''Well yes.'' The young man replied.''My father old me that story back when I was young.''

_''Go figures.'' _I thought in my head.

''I liked the story so much that I decided to look into it some more.'' The man then said.''Would you be interested if I told you more about it? I learned a lot these part few years...''

I thought for a moment. Hmm...A man I barely met who sees me reading this book and wants to tell me more about Sparda and demons...That book I had just left me in more confusion. Maybe I can get some answers from him.

''Okay...'' I began.''But please answer this question.''

''Yes?''

''What is your name?''

'''Angelo.'' I did my best to ingore the irony in that.

* * *

''So.'' I began,looking down at the rim of my plastic cup of coffee.''This pure maiden is this rare person?''

''A reincarnation you can call it. She is born every few hundred years. Luckily, no demon has found her yet.'' Angelo replied.

''What's so special about her? How do demons see if she is the one?'' I leaned my head in and looked up to him.

''From what I read,this blood is something demons lust for. Once given,the demons grow so much stronger and given powers that are beyond imagination. Such demons existed back in the dark times. During Mundus' rule of the human world.'' I was impressed about how much he knew about this. ''Special servants you can say. But Sparda destroyed them and it wasn't easy. Well anyway back to the maiden. Her blood is something demons yearn for. So powerful. Her blood can unlock many things that Sparda sealed away...''

''But the Temen-ni-gru?...'' I began.

''The priestess' blood was good enough to seal the portal. She was in it about hiding the pure maiden from the demons. What Sparda and the priestess did before sealing the tower was,sent the pure maiden off into a different reailty. From there,it was told,she lived a long life without fear. No worries about someone coming after her. Then a few hundred years later she was born and lived another long life and then it is told, was born again.''

''How long ago?'' I asked.

''Sixteen years ago.'' Angelo said it just like that. My heart jumped.

''And you didn't answer my other question.'' I began. He motioned me to continue.''How do demons know she is the one?''

''Oh.'' Angelo sat back into his chair.'' If her blood is spilled in front of them, in their eyes, she appears like a glowing figure to them ,all of a sudden. They sense this aura from her and know she is special.'' Angelo ran a hand through his messy hair.

My mind instanly began remembering of what Dante had said to me. What Vergil said about my blood. They all said I was emitting this aura to them. I could've release the power of the Temen-ni-gru if Dante and Nero won't there in time. Those demons going crazy when they saw my blood being spilled. And I'm exactly the age of what they said about the pure maiden being born. I was in a different reailty from them. And somehow...

''What happens if the pure maiden were to ever come back to the reailty Sparda took her away from?'' I looked at Angelo once more.

''World's collide?'' His motioned his hands clashing together. My mind went back to my memory.

_'' Somehow,a portal opened just when you were about to die. I just took you though it and you somehow healed quickly. Like you were just dreaming it. That was when we had a bit of a mix up when both worlds clashed together.'' Dante said those months ago._

No. No way.

I was the pure maiden.

I instanly stood up and Angelo looked surpirsed.

''Something the matter?'' He asked in a polite tone.

''Oh. It's...It's something I just remembered. Sorry but I forgot to run a errand.'' I threw my coffee cup away and went back to get my bag. ''Thank you very much for telling me this. It's...It's amazing how you know this. '' I was trying my best to keep my cool.

''Well you wouldn't believe how obsessed I was with the story.'' Angelo smiled up to me.

''Well thank you very much and pleasure meeting you. Hope to see you again!'' I waved goodbye and left and hoped he didn't see me panic. After a few steps,I looked to back to smile at him once more...

But he was suddenly gone. Maybe I was glancing at the wrong table.

I was in that store for far too long. The sun was already setting once I got home. There was basically no need to run the other errands I was planning to do after the bookstore. All the places were beginning to close now. I thought of going to the Devil May Cry to see what Dante was doing but thought that maybe he wasn't there. It was dark when I entered the empty house and and I threw my bag aside. Once I checked there was no messages on the house phone. I walked into the dark living room and flickered one of the lamps. I turned away and I gasped.

From there, everything turned black.

_Dante's POV_

''How much farther am I close to paying off my debt to you?'' I asked Lady as we walked on the streets.

''Not even close.'' She gave me a look and went back to looking ahead.''Maybe if you wouldn't go on betting against me.''

''Can't see why you took all that money I recieved from the client.'' I told her.'' It was my job and you butted in.''

''Well it wasn't my fault I suddenly came upon you and that demon. Besides there were damaged costs and the rest, I thought it should be given to me. '' Lady smiled.

''It was the demon that ruined the house. Not me.'' I scoffed.

''If you hadn't taken your time!'' She yelled back.

From there,I became quiet. If this continued on,then rockets and bullets will be sent flying around. I simply took a deep breath and it was quiet from there. My long bangs covered my eyes and I kept on walking.

''You know what?'' Lady broke the silence.

''Hmm?'' An eye peeked out from my bangs.

''Lola is going to be quite a devil hunter.''

''Why do you say that?''

''She somehow reminds me of myself when I began.'' Her voice grew quiet as she remembered.''That energy. The determination.''

''How come you are letting her do this?'' She then asked. ''She's young and from what happened last time,you don't won't her to get hurt.''

I remained quiet but Lady continued on asking me why. Luckily,something caught her attention and she pointed upwards,past me.

''LOOK!''

I glanced upwards and saw two figures running along the edges of the buildings. It appeared one of them was carrying someone over their back. It was a new moon tonight so I couldn't see them clearly. But I knew they were up to something. Lady instanly began following them with me running behind. It wasn't long from where we started going after them,when we saw them going to a building in downtown. The front of it appeared to be a club but the figures jumped down to the back of the building and we followed. Lady and I stopped a short distance away. The alley way was dark so we could barely see them. But I figured out the person they were carrying was a woman who was clearly knocked out. One person knocked on the door four times and the door opened.

''We'll going to have to find another way in.'' Lady said quietly.''And we better hurry. I'm getting a bad vibe.''

I looked around for any possible ways and pointed to one possible entrance.

''How about the vents?'' There was a vents right next to the fire escape. I ran to the stairs,jumped and ran up til I reached a vent. I got out my beloved Ivory and shot at it with the opening falling down. The vent opening was good enough for me to fit in to.

''I'm going in another one.'' I heard Lady say.''I'll go in another part to see where they have gone to.'' I nodded and jumped into the opening.

Music was blazing as I crawled through vents looking through the small openings. My nose was filled with cigar smoke and I shook my head in disgust. It seemed childish to having to do this.I wished I was doing my way which was barge through the doors and make a huge entrance. But my instincts told me not to. Someone's life was on the line.

''So that's her?'' A guy's voice from below asked. I quickly crawled to one of the small openings.

''Yep. So fragile...So human...'' Another answered.

''But you know what she really is ,right?''

''Yes. I do. I could sense her blood pulsing through her veins.''

The room was lit up and saw two guys shoulder by shoulder. It seemed the hostage was in front of them but I couldn't see her. That was when the door burst open and they looked up.

''Bring her,now!''' A voice yelled out to them. They instanly nodded and without me being able to see her,they picked her up and carried her out. But I did managed to see a wave of dark brown hair. For some reason,I thought of Lola and wondered how she was doing.

Once the men were gone with the girl. I opened the vent and jumped into the room. The smell was horrible. The air consisted of cigar smoke,bad food,and...blood. I walked toward the door and peeked out. No one was in the hallway so I went in. I looked both ways and heard noise at the end of the hall. I slowly made my way toward the end and paused.

''Dante!'' I turned and saw a vent open with Lady coming down in front of me. Her face looked horrified.

''What?'' I questioned her.''What's wrong?''

''The girl they have...'' She began but she couldn't seem to find the words.

''Did they?...''

''They have Lola.'' Lady finally splurted out.''They have her in that room!''

My stomach sank.

''What?!'' I don't know how but all this fury came to me. I wanted to punch something so badly. ''Why her?!'' I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I grabbed hold of Rebellion and went off to the door. I ingored Lady's yelling and lifted my sword so high and let out a yell. The door split open and went off to the wall with a bang. Through the shower of wood and dust,my eyes glanced around the room and found her. Right in the center of the room,was Lola tied to the table.

''Lola.'' I ran off to her and she was still knocked out.

My instincts kicked in and searched around the room. But what the hell?! No one was there.

''They were just here...'' Lady looked around. ''I saw them through that vent opening!'' She pointed to one on the wall as I untied Lola from the table.

''Well we can come back and deal with them later. Let's get her out of...'' I stopped. I was getting a bad vibe.

''Oh? Leaving so soon?'' A voice spoke out to me. Lady was already at defense as a young man stepped out from the walls. Following him was few other men. They were hiding on the walls. My eyebrows went deeper. Demons disguised as humans. With Lola already in my arms, I couldn't do nothing but protect her.

''I knew you would be coming.'' His hazel eyes looked at me furiously but yet pleased. ''The Pure Maiden in the arms of the guardian...'' He eyed me and Lola.

''Guardian?''

''Never read the rest of your father's story?'' The man seemed surprised. ''One of the Son's of Sparda doesn't know his father's tale? Sad.''

''I don't read much.'' I explained to him a in cold voice.

''I've been told of the legend of Sparda many times, when I was a boy.'' The man then said to us.''I've liked it so much, I began conducting research. Looking for smaller details...I've become so engrossed in it, I eventually gave in my soul in return for demon powers...You wouldn't believe what I had to do in order to obtain all of it. And one day,I learnt of the Pure Maiden...'' He smiled in a sick way. ''From your brother...And boy did I beat the crap out of him just to learn of it.'' He saw my face.''Oh don't worry about Vergil. He's alright...somewhere...hiding...healing...Besides you should be worrying about her.'' He walked closer. ''Tell me,Dante. When her blood was spilled all those months ago,did you sense this overwhelming aura coming from her?''

My eyes widened.

''Thought so.'' He said.''See her blood is very powerful and can give powers to demons beyond imagination. I thought I wouldn't be able to find her but I came across her earlier today. She was right there in the open ,looking at a book talking of lost legends. Clearly as I told her the answers she wanted,she showed herself as the one I was looking for. I didn't had to persuade her. So simple. And you weren't even there to protect her. Plus you don't even bother using her blood for your own being.''

''You sick bastard.'' I muttered.''I have no use and besides I'm powerful enough.''

''Well more for me.'' And he shook as his human charade began to fell apart. Skin fell apart as his eyes glowed that familiar red color. He hardly looked like a demon to me. Trading in his soul for something so dark made him appeared deformed. Now where have I seen that before?

Lady began firing as I kicked a few demons good with Lola still in my arms. I heard her fire her Kalina-Ann once I got an opening to exit out of there. With Lady behind we took a run for it. Demons showed themselves as we ran down the hall. Seeing we were blocked,I got out Ebony and began firing. We stopped for a brief moment.

''We should head downstairs!'' Lady yelled over the firing and growls. We did so and I kicked a wooden door open and the music had gotten louder. We found ourselves in the dance club. Many people cowered as they saw us equipped with weapons while many ran off. Good for them. But it appeared the demons after us didn't give a damn as they burst into the scene. That was when people really ran off. Right in the center of the demons was the deformed demon that used to be that man.

'' Just give her to us.'' I heard in his demonic tone.''You already showed us you are no guardian.''

''Why don't I just give you this?'' I insisted and began firing Ebony at him. After awhile,I stopped but realized he was no longer there. He was next to me.

''I think I'll pass.'' And there he gave an huge punch toward me,sending me and Lola to the wooden tables.

I could barely hear anyting. It was dark.

_Lola's POV_

My body was sore. I already knew I was going to have bruises to whatever just occured to me. I could feel something sharp poking at my back. How did I end up here? The scene was in a complete mess. Music played but someone shut it off but gunshots were heard. Broken pieces of wood and debris were all over the floor. And I saw a familar looking red coat in the distance.

''Dante?'' He wasn't moving.

Not caring I was in pain as I stood up a bit,I staggered toward him.

''Dante?'' To my relief,he was alright. He had wounds but they were already healing.

I glanced around and there was Lady fighting off three demons. She managed to bring down two of them but the remaining demon had her flying toward the wall.

''LADY!!'' I screamed.

''You're up. Pity. I was hoping you'll be knocked out long enough so you wouldn't feel a thing.'' My head turned toward the demonic voice.

''You.'' Fury came through me.''Angelo.'' I looked in disgust at his form. It reminded me of Arkham when he took the power of Sparda. ''You decieved me so easily.''

''Helps when a guy has goods looks and charm.'' His demon self laughed.''It wasn't hard enough to find you like I thought it was.''

I just stared at him. Dante and Lady were out on the floor at some place I didn't know we were at. But all I know was that Dante and Lady saw that Angelo had taken me and they were saving me. But they were there and here I am. Helpless.

''I say Dante shouldn't have spent his time saving a girl like you.'' Angelo then said.''You are nothing but a weak human.'' He let out a laugh.

''Shut up.'' My fists were held tightly. I looked up to him,my eyes filled with fury.''Look who's talking! You were a weak human as well but I assume you traded in something for your demon powers. That's even more weak!''

That done did it for he raised his hand up in the air. I quickly glanced around and eyed Lady's guns near me. It was all a rush. I quickly dodged his hand byt doing a cartwheel and slid on the floor to stay away from other demons nearby. Still sliding, I grabbed hold of two guns and I came to a stop with a demon above me. With my fingers on the triggers,I began firing and the demon fell down in a instance. I quickly stood up and aimed at the remaining ones. I fired as well as I ran and soon enough,it was just me and demonic Angelo.

''You!'' He glared at me.''Prepare to die!'' He began trotting down toward me and I pulled the trigger. He stoppped. But to my horror,both guns were empty and I couldn't see any on the ground. Laughing,he began walking toward me. That was when I saw something gleam. Lady's Kalina-Ann. Bingo. I ran to the floor and grabbed hold of it. Once I was done sliding. Angelo was above me. His eyes widened in horror as I poked the weapon into his skin.

''Who's the weak human now?'' And there I fired.

The missle brought him through the ceiling and within seconds, an explosion occured. Debris fell down to the floor and the building burst into flames. But I was all in shock in what I just did.

''Lola?'' Dante slowly got up and I quickly rushed to his side. Lady was getting up as well.

''Dante!'' I helped him up.

''We got to get out of here.'' Lady yelled.''This place is going to fall apart!''

We ran off and got out of the building just when the building fell down. The three of us ran off father away and stopped. The sirens were heard from a distance.

''Lola.'' Dante began. His wounds hadn't healed yet. ''That...What you just did.''

''You got rid of that guy.'' Lady told me. ''That was amazing.''

''I can't believe it myself.'' I broke into a smile,out of breath. ''Something came to me when he said I was human and you two were there on the floor. ''

''But you did good.'' Dante told me.''For a beginner.'' I simply threw a small punch on his arm. But his face became serious.''But now we're going to have to take precautions. I don't know how many other demons know of your existance.''

''You found out I was the Pure Maiden?'' Both of them nodded. ''I shouldn't had to talk to Angelo in the first place though. I was at the bookstore and he caught my attention and there I learned about myself and...and...''

''But at least you're still here and that he got taken care of.'' Lady interrupted.''C'mon let's go.''

''Yeah. I'm tired.'' We began walking off. ''I can go for a shower.'' I looked down at my dirty,tattered clothes.

''So his name was Angelo?'' Dante began.

''Yeah.''

''Don't you just love the irony?''

_Woo! I'm done with this chapter. On to the next one. _


End file.
